E agora Mckinnon?
by Pottermaniacs
Summary: Sirius Black e Marlene Mckinnon têm sido melhores amigos desde sempre, mas um novo sentimento começa a aparecer, e agora?  Rated T por precaução!
1. Prólogo

E agora Mckinnon?

Cap. 1 – Prólogo

Sirius Black e Marlene Mckinnon têm sido melhores amigos desde sempre, mas um novo sentimento começa a aparecer e com ele vêm o medo de se prender a uma pessoa só, principalmente se essa pessoa for Six ou Lene.

Shipper: Sirius/Marlene com alguns pedaços de Lily/James


	2. Se controlem!

Cap. 2 – Se controlem!

- Lene!

Era ele, Sirius Black, meu melhor amigo, o galã de Hogwarts, o arrasa corações, dono dos cabelos pretos longos e lisos e dos olhos cinzentos mais lindos que eu já vi.

- Oi Six, tudo bem?

- Claro Lenezinha, o Pontas tá procurando à ruivinha, você viu ela?

- Tá no salão comunal, justamente fugindo dele.

- Poxa, ele vai ficar triste quando souber.

- Aposto que ele já se acostumou com isso!

- Triste realidade – Ele respondeu e me deu o sorriso que de uns tempos pra cá, me faz tremer da cabeça aos pés. Droga Lene! É o Sirius, para de pensar assim!

- Eu preciso ir Six, te encontro depois – Já ia saindo quando sinto a mão do Black no meu braço.

- Calma aí Lene, que que foi? Você não fala mais comigo, fica super estranha e nervosa, depois diz que tem que ir embora. Diz pra mim, eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não Sirius, você não fez nada, eu só... – Nem eu sabia o que estava sentindo, como poderia explicar pra ele? – estou com um pouco de sono.

- Ah, esquece isso e vem passear comigo!

- Mas a gente tem aula agora...

- E daí? – E me abriu um sorriso digno de um maroto.

Andamos por toda a manhã pelos jardins do castelo, Sirius estava segurando minha mão, e eu estava mais nervosa que nunca – CARAMBA! Eu sou Marlene Mckinnon, eu não fico nervosa por causa de meninos, ainda mais com o meu melhor amigo, se controla Lene!

- Six, tenho um rolo enorme de Historia da magia pra fazer e a Lily vai me ajudar, eu já vou indo...

- Peraí, eu também tenho que fazer. Vou com você, pode ir indo, eu vou chamar o James e te encontro lá.

Me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi andando, não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá parada só observando ele ir embora. PARA COM ISSO LENE! Eu me recuso a sentir alguma coisa a mais por ele!

Na sala comunal... _Sirius POV_

– Lily, eu não to acreditando que você tava fugindo de mim! – disse Pontas com um ar provocador – Tá com medo que eu te faça corar, ruiva?

– Cala boca Potter! – a menina devia estar da cor de seus cabelos, já corada de vergonha, enquanto James levava nos lábios aquele sorriso maroto que sempre aparecia quando estava perto da garota.

Lily e Pontas eram meus amigos, James era como um irmão pra mim, queria vê-los se acertando, pois desde o terceiro ano Lene e eu reparávamos algo diferente neles, além das implicâncias de sempre, eles realmente pareciam começar a ter algo mais, James como o maroto que é, nunca confessou gostar da ruiva, mas já peguei ele em algumas contradições defendendo-a e dizendo que ela é diferente das outras que ele fica, eu tenho certeza que ela também gosta dele e nós estamos no nosso último ano, última chance de conquistá-la, e eu sei que por trás daquela ironia, ele está louco por ela! Eles me fazem rir com toda essa bobagem de complicar as coisas, bem, mas eu sou Sirius Black, o melhor maroto, o garoto mais lindo da escola, o mais conquistador e galante, além do mais modesto, não me amarro a ninguém.

– Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar? – Lene já estava nervosa, queria fazer os deveres e os dois não paravam de implicar um com o outro.

– Tá bom Lene, pego no pé da Lily depois.

–Six, me passa o pergaminho de Historia da magia, por favor?

Marlene, minha melhor amiga, estendeu a mão pra mim e deixou a parecer a camisa dentro do roupão com os dois primeiros botões abertos, Lene era um espetáculo de garota, uma das mais bonitas de Hogwarts, tem os cabelos negros lisos, mas ondulado nas pontas, ele estava agora caído em seu rosto fazendo com que ela o jogasse pra trás de maneira bem sexy, ela tem aquelas curvas que mesmo com o uniforme fazem qualquer garoto delirar, ela podia ter qualquer um, de qualquer casa, e com aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes e com a mão estendida em minha direção, eu a reparei não como Lene minha melhor amiga, mas sim como Marlene McKinnon uma gostosa da grifinória, que estava bem do meu lado me pedindo o pergaminho e me chamando de Six.

– SIRIUS, POR FAVOR, O PERGAMINHO!

Onde eu to com a cabeça? Eu não consigo me mover e dar a droga desse pergaminho pra gostosa da Lene... eer... Quer dizer, pra Lene. Anda Black que que tá acontecendo com você? Para de pensar nela desse jeito!

Quando finalmente consigo sair do transe, Lene, que já estava impaciente, passou por cima de mim com aquele corpo lindo e pegou ela mesma o pergaminho. Quando voltou ao seu lugar, me olhou preocupada:

– Tá tudo bem Six? Você tá super distraído, eu to te pedindo o pergaminho a um tempão, você não ouviu não?

– Não ta acontecendo nada não, só acho que tá na hora de eu e o Pontas fazermos uma coisa la fora né cara, vamos ?

– Que almofadinhas a gente acabou de chegar, onde a gente tem que ir cara?

– Ali você sabe onde... – Puxei forte o braço dele pra que ele se levantasse, eu tava nervoso, precisava sair dali, parar de pensar nisso e rápido então só tinha um jeito, ia fazer o que eu sei fazer de melhor, paquerar as meninas da corvinal e arrumar alguém pra passar a noite comigo, porque só isso ia tirar a ideia maluca de querer a Lenezinha como algo mais, bem mais, que amiga. Pontas levantou apressado, nem teve tempo de se despedir das meninas, eu o arrastei pra fora da sala comunal correndo e acenei quando saímos, assim que chegamos ao primeiro corredor, James se soltou do meu braço correndo e começou a gritar:

– QUE MERDA TA ROLANDO COM VOCÊ?

Sentei me encostando na parede e de frente pra ele:

– Cara, nem eu sei, só sei que se eu não saísse de lá eu ia fazer uma merda que, sei la antes nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça!

– Mas que tipo de merda almofadinhas?

– Eu ia tentar alguma coisa com a Lene, cara.

– Masoque? Vocês nunca se viram desse jeito, como assim do nada você ia tentar alguma coisa com a Lene? Piro? Ela é gostosa e tipo é um maroto em versão feminina, mas sei lá, vocês dois nunca pelo menos eu acho você na...

– CALA A BOCA PONTAS!


	3. Quem é Marlene Mckinnon?

**Algumas coisas sobre a fic:**

**X Vai ser escrita em narrativas alternadas de Sirius e Lene.**

**X São 2 pessoas que escrevem.**

**X Não sabemos ainda quantos capítulos vai ter.**

**Vamos a mais um capitulo de "E agora Mckinnon?".**

_Lene POV_

- Lily, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Fala – ela disse, ainda concentrada nos livros.

- Eu acho que eu to apaixonada por alguém.

- O QUE? QUEEEEM? – Agora sim ela estava me dando atenção, lily largou a pena e veio em minha direção com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- O Sirius, eu ... – ela não me deixou terminar, já foi dizendo:

- Como assim Lene? Você ta doida? Ele é seu melhor amigo, vocês não gostam um do outro desse jeito, ou gostam?

- Eu não sei Lily, só sei que eu gosto dele muito mais que como amigo, eu to perdida né? Poxa, ele é Sirius Black, não posso gostar dele...

- Eu também acho que os marotos são uma zona bem perigosa!

- Você que o diga né?

- O que você quer dizer com isso Marlene?

- Nada, só um certo maroto que mexe com você...

- O Potter não tem nada haver com isso Lene, eu ... – dessa vez eu que não deixei ela terminar:

- Quem foi que falou em Potter Lily? Acho que alguém anda pensando muito no James...

- Não sei do que você ta falando! Pode ir parando e vamos voltar ao seu assunto!

- Tudo bem Lilyzinha, mas você sabe que não consegue mentir pra mim, não por muito tempo, quando é que você vai admitir?

- Não tem nada pra admitir! Dá pra parar de encher o saco?

-Ta bom, ta bom, juro que parei, Sra. Potter!

- LENEEEEEE!

- Desculpa...

No corredor_... Sirius POV_

- Cara você ta realmente precisando de um tempo sem a Lene, sei que vocês são melhores amigos, mas cara, assim que você tem um pensamento desses você precisa se afastar, que isso, cadê o almofadinhas pegador,meu melhor amigo? Há quanto tempo a gente não sai pra pegar geral? – ele fez um momento de silencio e continuou seu discurso ridículo – sei la, to só dizendo que tem algo errado,e como seu amigo Pontas aqui é o cara, e pra falar a verdade ta precisando voltar aos bons e velhos tempos, eu vo arrumar uma garota pra você e outra pra mim, pra ficar com a gente por essa semana e depois outra e outra e outra e você vai ver cara, essa onda de que "ta se apaixonando" vai passar pros dois, agora por favor, não sai daí que eu já sei exatamente de quem você ta precisando.

James me deu as costas e foi caminhando para o pátio me deixando pensando que, bem no fundo ate que ele não tava errado, se apaixonar não esta no roteiro da minha vida, poxa e pela lene, primeiro que eu ia morrer na praia, porque ela nunca se apaixonaria por mim não tá certo, seria contra a lei da natureza, segundo ela é minha melhor amiga, o que eu tenho na cabeça?

UAU QUEM É ESSA AI?

Enquanto eu refletia sobre a minha vida e as leis da natureza, uma garota, ou melhor um escândalo de garota entra no corredor que estou, ela tem olhos cor de grama recém podada e os cabelos loiros, e um corpo que meu Merlin o que que era aquilo? Ela veio caminhando e se sentou ao meu lado e começou a dizer com um voz bem maliciosa:

- Oi Six! Lembra de mim?

- Sara? Não to acreditando, você... cresceu né?- fiz carinha de maroto, enquanto olhava a menina de cima a baixo.

- Mas você continua o mesmo, ocupado?

- Eu não, então se você quiser, bem sabe como é... a torre de astronomia é proibida para os alunos fora das aulas, então deve estar beeeem vazia.

- Não sei o que a gente ainda ta fazendo aqui! – ela se levantou e me puxou pela mão e quando ela me olhou de novo nos olhos me perguntei como não tinha visto mais Sara Miller, então me lembrei, no terceiro ano ela e Lene tiveram uma briga horrível no banheiro, nunca se deram bem depois disso e como sempre to com a lene, nunca dei bola pra menina, mas agora com ela me dando a mão e me conduzindo para a torre e eu precisando esquecer certos pensamentos, sou Sirius Black, não fugiria dela nem em pesadelo.

Assim que chegamos na torre, Sara nem um pouco ingênua, sabendo pra que estávamos ali, já se atirou em meus braços e depois eu só precisei agarrá-la. Presa fácil, mas muito boa! Quem é Marlene Mckinnon? Uau, um bom beijo, ótima garota, pensamentos negros, nenhum ate o momento.

O tempo foi passando e paramos quando vimos uma sombra, subimos mais um pouco, nos escondemos atrás da pilastra e continuamos o que estava sendo um ótimo fim de tarde.

**OOOOI **

**Então pessoas que eu não tenho certeza se estão lendo hehehe, deixem reviews por favor?*-***

**Blackmaniac: tá ai o capitulo meu bem, amamos Six e Lene! **

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo...**


	4. Que o jogo comece

Lene POV

- Eu só acho que você e o Six nunca dariam certo! – Lily estava tentando tirar da minha cabeça a idéia de que eu gosto do Sirius.

- Ah, talvez não, mas sei lá..., eu preciso ficar sozinha...

- Você sabe como o Sirius é, Lene...

-Já entendi Lily, pode parar! Eu vo andar pelo castelo, tchau.

Eu queria afastar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça, poxa, será que o Sirius nunca vai mudar? Nem por mim? Será que é mesmo impossível ele gostar de verdade de alguém? No meio dessa confusão na minha mente, me lembrei que a torre de astronomia era proibida para os alunos fora das aulas, então eu poderia ficar sozinha.

Quando estava subindo as escadas, comecei a escutar uns barulhos estranhos, juro que pensei que fosse um trasgo, então peguei minha varinha murmurei "Lumus", voltei a subir e então vi a cena mais chocante, vi Sirius se agarrando com ninguém menos que Sara Miller! Pode parecer dramático, mas senti meu coração doer e se partir vendo aquilo. Fugi o mais rápido que pude e senti lagrimas caindo do meu olho. MEU MERLIN! NUNCA TINHA CHORADO POR UM GAROTO ANTES! Marlene Mckinnon não chora pelos outros, ela faz os outros chorarem, e era isso que eu ia fazer.

Sirius POV

-Sara, a noite ta boa, de verdade, mas a gente já ta aqui a mais de uma hora, desculpa querida, mas ainda tenho um dever de poções pra copiar – disse tentando desgrudá-la de mim.

-Ah não Sirius, só mais um pouquinho... – ela fez uma carinha de cachorrinho e sua voz não passou de um suspiro, dei a ela um beijo me despedindo e sai da torre.

Quando estava quase chegando ao dormitório da Grifinória ouvi o barulho de um casal se agarrando, pensei que fosse pontas então segui o som para descobrir quem era a sortuda, mas assim que me aproximei vi como estava errado, aqueles nem de longe eram pontas e uma corvinal, aquela era a Lene e Paul Collins, Grifinória, bom apanhador no quadribol, um galã, alto loiro, com olhos castanhos, e caidinho pela Marlene, e devo perguntar quem não é caidinho por ela? Ele estava agora com as mãos na cintura dela e os dois se agarravam, e eu no fundo, bem no fundo, senti uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas não podia fazer uma cena no corredor, eu não sou o namorado dela, mas sou o melhor amigo ela devia ter me contado que ia arrumar uma companhia por mais que isso não fosse uma novidade pra ninguém.

Juntei minha sanidade e resolvi esperá-la na sala comunal e perguntar diretamente porque ela não havia me contado, entrei na sala e sentei na poltrona perto da lareira, após uns quarenta minutos, Lene entra com Paul, ele vai para o dormitório e ela senta numa cadeira distante de mim, acho que ela nem notou na minha presença porque se assustou quando eu perguntei:

- A noite foi boa Lenezinha? A companhia do Paul estava tão agradável que você se esqueceu de me dizer que você pretendia agarrá-lo no corredor? Precisava ficar com alguém em segredo?- disse meio alterado

- Eu pergunto o mesmo a você Sirius, saiu da sala comunal dizendo "que tem algo pra fazer" em tom misterioso, e agora depois de enfiar a língua na boca da minha maior inimiga, sem nem me contar, ainda vem me dizer que eu peguei alguém em segredo? Eu te devo satisfações por acaso? Poupe-me Sirius!

- Ah claro, porque você acha que realmente não me deve satisfações, mas eu te devo?

- Claro que não Sirius, você pega a puta que você quiser por ai, não me interessa mesmo.

- Vai ser assim então Marlene?

- Sim Black, é assim que você quer não é?

Quando minha melhor amiga me chamou pelo sobrenome, pra mim foi um pouco de mais, então elevei a voz:

- BLACK? VOCÊ VAI ME CHAMAR DE BLACK E NÃO VAI ME CONTAR MAIS AS COISAS?

- Algum problema com isso, BLACK?

- Nenhum MCKINNON, e que o jogo comece.

- O jogo já começou Black, no momento em que você enfiou a sua língua na boca da vadia da Miller!

Ela saiu e foi para o corredor fora da sala comunal nervosa e pisando alto, dessa vez brigamos feio, não contar algo para o outro era algo que nunca acontecia com a gente, ela sabia tudo da minha vida e eu da dela, pelo menos era o que eu pensava, mas agora faria assim como ela, pegaria todas e a deixaria de fora, era um jogo que ela mesma havia me convidado, mas esqueceu que eu nunca perco um jogo.

Lene POV

Se Sirius Black pense que eu vou deixar barato, ele está muito enganado, vou me vingar, fazer com que ele veja que o jogo começou e pra mim é mais que uma simples brincadeira, ele vai sofrer.

- Andando sozinha pelos corredores Mackinnon?Cadê o seu fiel amigo Sirius? – A voz de Lucius ecoava pela minha cabeça.

- Por quê? Deu pra se preocupar com a minha vida agora Malfoy?

- Sempre me preocupo, Lenezinha – "Lenezinha", quanta intimidade, Six me chama assim, ele não pode! Sirius... Me lembrei do que ele fez e fiquei com raiva de novo , não acredito que vou fazer isso...

- Hm, você me quer não é, Lucius?...

- Quem não te quer, querida Lene.

- Então vem pegar... - E colei meus lábios nos dele, AI, era rápido e estranho, mas era a vingança perfeita, Sirius não suportava Lucius!

- Aonde você vai Lene?

- Embora, ta achando que eu vou ficar a noite toda aqui com você?

- Vem ca Lene, eu ainda te quero!

- Mas eu não quero mais! Tchauzinho Malfoy, sonha comigo, eu sei que você vai, porque essa foi a primeira e a ultima vez que isso acontece, entendeu?

Sai andando sem dar chance de ele responder, era pra ser a vingança perfeita, era pra castigar Sirius, então por que eu estou me sentindo tão mal? Voltei pra sala comunal e em seguida para o dormitório, precisava de uma segunda opinião, procurei Lily, é claro.


	5. Confusão no salão principal

_Lene POV_

Lily estava sentada na beirada da cama com uma cara super esquisita.

- O que aconteceu, criatura? Essa cara de enterro não dá né? Tenho que te contar umas coisas, mas promete que não vai me xingar?

- Marlene Mckinnon, o que você fez?

- Peraí, não foge do assunto, primeiro você fala o porquê dessa carinha e eu começo a contar.

- Ah, Potter e sua estupidez, preciso falar mais alguma coisa?

- Não, é aquela coisa de você não admitir que ama ele ainda? Ah é, lembrei ...

- Cala a boca Lene, pode ir contando suas coisas!

- Tá, mas senta que la vem historia...

Contei pra Lily desde o que eu vi na torre de astronomia até a minha briga com Sirius na sala comunal.

- OU OU, MALFOY? PAUL? Desde quando eu sou amiga de uma piriguete? Eu sabia que você era daquele jeito, mas nem tanto.

- Credo Lily, falando assim ate parece que eu sou a Sara, eu só peguei os dois pra fazer ciúmes no Sirius, e pelo que me parece funcionou, porque aquele ataquesinho la na sala comunal não foi atoa, isso eu sei, eu sou a melhor amiga dele lembra?

- Era a melhor amiga, não?

- Que isso Lily, nossa amizade vai muito mais do que isso, a gente não ta brigando, a gente ta competindo pra ver quem admite primeiro que ta com ciúmes.

- Voce da Sara, ele do Paul e do Lucius, ah tá, entendi.

- Olha só, pode parar de falar com esse tom ai tá? " Paul-Lucius" qual é Lils, vai me julgar agora?

- Não vo não, mas nossa Marlene, sua safada!

- Que nada Lilizinha, que nada ..

- Ai ai, vamos durmir, amanhã a gente conversa, James me irritou tanto que eu to com dor de cabeça!

- James? HMMMMM, não era Potter?

- Cala a boca e dorme Marlene Malfoy!

Ri de Lily e fui durmir. Acordei com uma Lilian desesperada, gritando comigo porque a gente já tava atrasada.

- To indo, perai..

- Agora Marlene, a gente vai perder o café!

_Sirius POV_

Fiquei na cama sentindo o calor do sol que entrava pela janela do dormitório, ouvindo o James roncar e pensando em todos os acontecimentos da noite passada quando vi a hora joguei o travesseiro na cara do Pontas e fui tomar banho. Sai e ele já estava pronto e me esperando para o café, peguei a mochila e dei um tapa na cabeça dele pra andar rápido, saímos pelo retrato e fomos para o salão principal, chegando no corredor ouvimos murmurinhos de garotas do quinto ano e vozes altas vindo de dentro da sala, nós estávamos um pouco atrasados e todos já estavam la.

Assim que entramos ninguém reparou, pois estavam prestando atenção na briga na mesa da sonserina, logo reconheci a voz de Narcisa minha prima, prima não porque eu não a considerava nada minha, só uma chata que namorava o mais chato, ela não podia ter uma ligação sanguínea comigo, namorava Malfoy, ARG! Nojento sem duvida!

Estiquei o pescoço pra ver quem era a vitima que Ciça chamava de "piriguete sem respeito próprio" e logo vi o cabelo de Lily do lado da garota com o corpo mais perfeito do mundo mágico e trouxa que gritava:

- Ciça querida, a culpa não é minha se você não segura o seu homem... e ele não pareceu que tinha algo com você quando me agarrou.

Meu corpo gelou, minha melhor amiga enfiou a língua na boca do meu pior inimigo, não que não tenha feito isso com ela, mas é diferente ela beijou Malfoy, mais velho, mais viado, mais insuportável, eu beijei Sara que é uma garota legal que Lene não gosta desde o quinto ano, mas isso a gente releva.

- Ela ta mentindo Ciça, foi essa vadia ai que veio me agarrando, ela só quer passar o rodo por ai – Lucius gritava tentando se fazer de santinho para Narcisa.

Vi os olhos de Lene se encherem de água, ela não queria isso, agiu sem pensar e por mais que estivéssemos brigados não podia deixar ela ouvir isso sozinha, então me atirei no meio da multidão e gritei com Malfoy enquanto parei na frente da Lene literalmente a protegendo daquelas palavras.

- Ficou triste porque depois ela não quis saber de você não é Lucius? Ficou mal porque a Lene não te deu mais carinho né? Ai coloca minha querida prima pra cima de quem você ta morto de vontade de agarrar, mas não te quer... típico Malfoy, agora se você não quiser que eu quebre a sua cara todinha, vai la se arrumar pro jogo que por acaso,você vai perder . - disse fechando meu punho louco pra acabar com ele, o que é isso crescendo agora alem da minha raiva ? Não me diz... Não pode ser... _Sirius Black ta com... ciúmes_ ?

- Black, o defensor das boas piriguetes, devíamos nos sentir honrados com seu ato de nobreza com a atirada da Mckinnon – Lucius estava querendo me provocar, bom, conseguiu.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy!

Parti pra cima dele me esquecendo de uma coisa de madeira que estava bem no meu bolso, chamada varinha, subi em cima dele e o soquei até sentir um pouco do seu sangue escorrer da minha mão, o larguei e joguei para o lado , ele caiu no chão com um corte na boca e, assustado saiu do salão, Ciça depois de murmurar uma maldição qualquer sem a varinha, o seguiu. Todos estavam me olhando, os amigos de Lucio sussurravam que haveria volta e eu fingia tremer de medo, agarrei uma torrada me desviei de meus amigos, e fui correndo pra saída, sabia que ia pegar uma detenção, mas valeu à pena assustar aquele idiota, sai porque já estava atrasado, mas ouvi passos leves atrás de mim.

- Espera Six – Era a voz da Lene...

- Fala rápido Marlene, to atrasado pra encontrar com o time no vestiário, Pontas já deve ter ido.

_Lene POV_

- Sirius, obrigada por me defender e me desculpa pela confusão ...

- Não podia deixar ele falar mal da minha melhor amiga na minha frente ,não é?

- Muito obrigada mesmo Six , e sobre ontem ...

- Eu tenho que ir Lene, o jogo começa em 20 minutos, James deve estar pirando no vestiario me procurando, depois agente se vê.

- Mas Six... - ele nao me deixou terminar denovo, me deu um beijo na buchecha e saiu andando.

Murmurei um "Boa sorte six..", mas ele não pareceu ouvir, sai andando na direção contraria, iria procurar Lils e ir para a arquibancada. Não precisei procurar muito, vi o cabelo de Lily de longe:

- O que você ta fazendo aqui, sentada e sozinha? A gente não vai achar lugar pro jogo desse jeito..

- Como você pode estar tão bem depois de tudo que a Narcisa te disse?

- Simples meu amor, você já ouviu falar que " tudo que vem debaixo não me atinge"? pois é, eu realmente não ligo pro que a Narcisa pensa de mim, eu to preucupada é o que o Sirius acha de eu ter beijado o Malfoy..

- Ah, ele vai superar isso, assim como você já superou ele ter beijado a Sara, certo?

- NÃO! Droga, não sei ... eu preciso conversar com ele!

- Depois do jogo vocês dão um jeito.

- Ok agora vamos, Lilindinha.

- NOSSA, que apelido horrível!

- James que inventou, e eu achei uma gracinha, tá?

- Até que não é taaaao feio, mas vamos logo, ou não vamos achar bons lugares.


	6. Aviso

Certo... sabemos que abandonamos por aqui mas boa noticia( ou não) estamos de volta! E vamos terminar essa fic com certeza! =)

Como vocês sabem, são duas pessoas que escrevem, então a minha amiga e eu vamos terminar de escrever o próximo capitulo amanha, e vamos postar o mais rápido possível!

Por favor, leiam e divulguem pros amigos, isso vai deixar agente mais animada pra escrever e postar mais rápido.

Um grande beijo, Pottermaniacs (:


End file.
